


Swords

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, What's better than girls?, Women with swords!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: What should you do when you want to get your crush's attention? Point a sword at her.





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> pretty girl: *approaches me*  
> me: *panics and draws my greatsword*

"What, may I ask, is that?” Araki stared down the weapon in Alex’s hand who held it as if it was a perfectly normal thing for people to walk around with a blade in their arms.  
  
“It’s a sword obviously,” Alex said and then she scoffs as if the very question was stupid.  
  
“Of course I know it’s a sword.” Araki’s hand twitches towards her shinai to knock some sense into the blonde, but seeing the light gleam on the handle of Alex's sword made her hesitate and breathe slowly bringing herself back under control. A wooden shinai wouldn't stand a chance against a greatsword “Okay, well. I have two questions for you actually.”  
  
“Shoot.” Araki stares at her blankly. “I mean go ahead and ask.”  
  
“Why do you have a sword in the first place? I’m almost sure you can  _not_  take that on the plane.”  
  
“I just bought it, ain’t it a beaut?” Alex swings the sword with the skill of a newbie. Which that is to say, no skill at all and almost cutting the both of them with her reckless swing. She either doesn't notice her near-decapitation or just didn't care. Araki wouldn't be surprised by either of those. “I wanted to get a katana or something Japanese like to take back to the states but this is the only thing I could find.”  
  
Araki wonders  _where exactly_  did Alex go to find a place that sold a greatsword, especially a shop that sold _greatswords_ and not Japanese swords in _Japan?_  It sounded ridiculous but then again everything about that woman was ridiculous so she really shouldn’t have been surprised. Shaking her head she decided to drop that line of questioning before it ended with her being even more confused. “Question two, why did you immediately point it at me when you saw me?”  
  
She watches in wonder as the blonde woman suddenly flushes red. “Well. You see.” She fidgets “I panicked.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“I panicked. I just wanted to show you my sword and I panicked.”

"You.. wanted to show me your sword?" She couldn't hide her confusion.

"Yea. But yanno I kinda panicked and pointed it at you instead of showing it to you."  
  
Araki raises an eyebrow at the confession. “Why did you want to show me your sword in the first place? Did you want to fight or something?”  
  
“Sort of. I want to fight with my lips and your lips.” Alex says smoothly.  
  
“I-I! You Americans are so bold!” She hits Alex with her shinai a few times, not thinking about how her wooden sword couldn’t compare to the metal one in Alex’s hand if Alex actually chose to hit her back. Alex smirks and Araki is sure that her entire face is red at this point.  
  
The assault on her person did nothing to deter the blonde, instead the moment she stopped getting hit she immediately pulled the other woman close. “I told you before, didn’t I? The only thing I want to fight is with your lips and mine.” She leans down and presses her lips to the other woman's without a second thought.  
  
Araki pressed her lips back into Alex’s no backing down from the kiss. She was never one to give up a fight afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
